The Kingdom of Aurelis
The Kingdom of Aurelis is a custom civilization made by Kobazco. Does not require any DLC. Steam Workshop Page 'Strategy' 'Wirtten by Kobazco' I’m not going to lie, this UA is a bit scattered and doesn’t do too much for you except in very specialized situations. When you liberate a city that was not originally your own, you gain an extra Delegate in the World Congress. To help aid in this, Aurelis’ units will gain a 25% bonus against enemy units and cities in territory that’s not owned by their original owner. While a good bonus when it actually applies, this is a very rare situation to say the least. To try to make up for this, I also gave Hardin’s mounted units double the movement while in forests. The Wolfguard is another odd part of Hardin’s uniques. They replace the Longswordsman, require horses, and are weaker than the Longswordsmen. They do however cost less to produce, and gain some nice bonuses in plains and can be used to attack cities if needed without penalty. I made them in mind with being a supplement to a strong Medieval era cavalry core. They are quite easy to spam produce, and yield good results if fighting in plains. However, they are still mounted units and lose to the ever omnipotent Pikemen. In my opinion, this is likely the best part about Hardin. This is basically a better camp that must be built on flatlands. It grants all of the same bonuses as camps, as well as providing +2 culture as well 15% defense for units stationed it. Unlike camps, they can be constructed outside of your own lands as well as on tiles without resources, making it a valuable and spammable improvement. 'As an Opponent' Hardin is alright I guess. I assume as an AI, Hardin would be quite... awful. Their bonuses would almost never activate, and they would be basically a vanilla civ without proper implementation of their UA. They would, however, spam the fuck out of Wolfguard and Wolfpacks. They’d likely be an annoying opponent in the medieval era, and as an AI overall Hardin has some good values that set him up to be a contender at the least. Bottom tier for sure though as an AI. Low/bottom tier AI In a player’s hands, Hardin will still feel lackluster until the middle of the game. Suceeding as Hardin for a diplomatic victory relies entirely on an other civ conquering others, and the problem with that is the AI who is conquering others is likely quite powerful and ahead of you because of it. IF you do manage to liberate cities, you do not get to keep them for yourself and lose out on potential territory. However, the diplomacy bonuses and extra delegates will certainly help in the longrun. Midtier at best, probably low. 'Attributes' Start Bias: Plains History Archanea ' ' Aurelis was founded in the year 499 after the first downfall of Medeus, when the newly coronated King Cartas of Archanea conquered the plains to the north; he formed the conquered land into the Kingdom of Aurelis and installed his brother Marlon as its king, and the two countries remained close allies. During the War of Shadows, Aurelis was one of the only countries to not fall to Dolhr, though much of its territory - including the palace - had fallen into the hands of the Macedon occupation of the country. Prince Hardin, younger brother of the ailing king, led a small force of knights to conduct successful guerrilla warfare against the Macedon forces, disrupting its operations and protecting the refugee Princess Nyna against incredible odds. Aurelis was the first destination of Altea's Prince Marth after departing Talys, and his forces united with Hardin's to reclaim the country. After the war, Prince Hardin married Nyna and became the Emperor of Archanea. Throughout his rule and the War of Heroes, Aurelis remained an ally of Archanea and, upon Hardin's request, deployed the Wolfguard as reinforcements against Marth's impending army. The king did, however, begin to have doubts about Hardin's condition after receiving a letter from Nyna and travelled to the mountains of Archanea to order the army to stand down from attacking Marth, also giving Marth the Lifesphere. With Hardin's death at the climax of the war, so too died the last member of the Aurelis royal family capable of reproduction, and so the king ceded the rule of Aurelis to Marth and the country was merged into the Unified Kingdom of Archanea. Hardin Hardin was the prince of Aurelis and the younger brother of its ailing king, who made a name for himself in the War of Shadows as the leader of a successful guerrilla resistance against the forces of the Dolhr Empire. Fondly known by the people of Aurelis as the "Coyote", he and the small band of Aurelian knights under his command staved off the Macedon occupation of the country and protected the refugee Princess Nyna of Archanea. The two later joined with Marth of Altea to form the Archanean League, and Hardin fought as one of Marth's most trusted allies in their battle to free the land. Following the war's end, Hardin was married to Nyna and became the king of Archanea. Under his guidance, the battered nation experienced a swift recovery, culminating in Hardin restyling the it the Empire of Archanea with himself as its first emperor. However, his own personal issues led to him being consumed by depression and he fell under the influence of Gharnef, who corrupted him into a vicious dictator whose repressive rule soon became known by the people as the "Dark Emperor". In this state he sought to destroy Marth, engaging Altea in an invasion which ultimately turned into a new war, the War of Heroes. Dawn of Man ' ' Hail to you, Duke Hardin of Aurelis. With the strife of the War of Shadows behind you, you seek to repair your broken land of Aurelis before dealing with the matter of Archanea. Your people have welcomed you and your Wolfguard home as heroes, and you now look to once again enforce the social reform that made you ever so popular in the first place. The old nobles still seek to end your reign, but with your newfound popularity none would oppose you. Great Coyote, your people look towards you once more to bring your nation back from decay. Will you be able to bring Aurelis back its former glory? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? 'Music' Peace - War - 'Mod Support' *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Heaven *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Archanea, Archenea/Valentia, Gaint *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Nagaism *Weapon Triangle - Mounted Lance *OST - FE11 Soundtrack. 'Screenshots' ' DukeHardinSetUp.jpg|Hardin on the "Set-Up Game" screen. DukeHardinDOM.jpg|Hardin's Dawn of Man image. (EUI Enhanced) DukeHardinDiplo.jpg|Hardin's Leader Scene. ' 'Trivia' Fun tidbits about the civ 'Credits' *Kobazco - Author *Chrisy15 - lua assistance Category:Archanea Category:Civs by Kobazco